Low
by Jelly10100
Summary: She lost everything. Its a song fic. Its a little hard but thats because a write stuff that very hard but simple. The Song is Low by Kelly Clarkson.
1. It ends to night

_**Low**_

Summary: Its another song fic. The songs Low by Kelly Clarkson.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the character Gabriella Montez or the song Low but I do own the rest of the stuff.

_Everybody's talking  
But they don't say a thing  
They look at me with sad eyes  
But I don't want the sympathy  
Its cool you didn't want me  
Sometimes you can't go back  
But why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
Well I just have to say  
Before I let go_

I walked down the hall way like every other day. But this day was not every other day. People stared at me with so much sadness in their eyes. I was tired of it. But only because it would remind me of you. I have moved on, or at least I wish I could. I still miss you dearly. _  
_

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
_

You promised me you'd stay forever but you lied. It didn't last forever, not even close. You left me cold and empty, alone. You left me to rot inside myself. You abounded me to be with your family and our friends. I understand you reason I don't blame you for any of it. Its just that I miss you so much.

_  
No I don't need your number  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never thought it'd hurt this much to be saved  
My friends are outside waiting  
I've gotta go  
_

They tell me to talk to someone or just even call someone. But I wont I don't want to talk. I can see everyone with you. I know I have to leave soon. When I leave I promise that I will join you. I will be there with you.

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
What you did was low (low)  
_

_  
I walk out of this darkness  
With no sense of regret  
And I go with a clear conscience  
We both know that you can't say that  
Here's to show  
For all the time I loved you so…  
So...  
_

I went home that night, it was going to end that night. All the pain was going to end that night. I knew it I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand being alone anymore. I could here a song but paid not pay attention to it. I just held the glass from the bottle I broke earlier. I slowly brought it across my neck. It hurt but not nearly as much as you and everyone left me to live in. I could see my world turn black forever. I felt everything fall away from me. And then, all I saw was you.

That night, police confirmed that the only witness that saw her family and friends die at a murderers' hands, had died of suicide. Gabriella Montez was the only knew what had really happened. Know one else knew what happened. She died with knowing everything that happened. No one ever found out what really happened. No one except Gabriella's little brother. Only because he was there

_  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
When the truth came out  
Were you the last to know?  
Were you left out in the cold?  
What you did was low  
Have you ever been low?  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
Cuz what you did was low_

**I'll explain everything in some chapters I'll do later. Please review its my first fic.**


	2. The begging

**Sorry this has taken me so long and its real short and not really telling what happened but I had writers block and then my mom had to take apart the computer because there was something wrong with a chip or something so she replaced that and then the internet was working... and the list goes on and on so im sorry anyway now to the story. **

_Two months earlier_

"Heyy baby" Troy said as he snaked his arms around his girlfriends waist. Gabi turned around in his arms and gave him a small peck on his lips. "Hey to you to! So, what did you get on your math test last period?"

"I got a 97 but that's only because I have a beautiful tutor who just happens to have such a fine ass and not mention she's a math genius!"

"That tutor better have a nice ass because the basket ball boy keeps screwing his tutor" Gabriella said trying to contain her laughter but miserably failing.

"TROY BOLTON AND GABRIELLA MONTEZ! I have said this on more the one occasion now! I have told you that I would not have any dalliance in my classroom! Now go to your seats before the bell rings!" Mrs. Lombardio's shrill voice echoed in the full classroom as she told the same two students the words she repeats to them the words she says everyday. The young couple quickly obeyed the teachers commands and sat in their respective seats.

The class slowly dragged on for the two but luckily it was Friday and the last period and to day they didn't have anything after school so they decided that they would hang out at Gabi's place and then later the gang would come over but they still didn't liked to be apart. When the bell finally rang the two hurriedly exited the school and made their way to Troy's Honda Hybrid.

When Troy pulled up to Gabi's house they both noticed a car in her drive way that did not belong to the Montez house hold and Gabi knew that that was a bad sign.

The two slowly stepped out of the car and walked up to Gabriella's front door. She put the key in the lock and slowly opened up the door. Gabi then searched the house for her mom who would usally be sitting on the cream colored sofa checking through the mail. She would usally look up and greet her with a smile and a _'Back so soon, How was your day?'. _But today she didn't.

"Mama!? Mama where are you?" The soft voiced asked echoing though out the house.  
"In the kitchen Gabi!"

She started to make her way to the kitchen where her mother was.  
"Mama I wanted to-" The young Montez stopped her words as soon as she saw her mother in their kitchen with a man about her moms age and a young black hair-green eyed boy about her age. And by the way she saw the two adults looking at each other and by the way the black haired boy was staring at her she did not have a good feeling. She saw it in his eyes as soon as she stepped inside the room, lust.

_Ya I know its short but its to tell you that I'm still here and right now And Sorry this has taken me so long and not really telling what happened but I had writers block and then my mom had to take apart the computer because there was something wrong with a chip or something so she replaced that and then the internet wasn't working and I'm also working on American Sweet hearts, A Jelly (Justin Guarini and Kelly Clarkson) site and I'm kinda writing six other stories so I'm trying to balance things out... and the list goes on and on so im sorry._


End file.
